


The Knight in Shining Armour (AKA James takes Erin to prom)

by Saurus1994



Category: Derry Girls (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-27
Updated: 2020-04-27
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:29:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,958
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23880832
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saurus1994/pseuds/Saurus1994
Summary: James' POV of the "Prom Scene" (2x5) aka the time James became a Knight in Shining Armour - or a Doctor in a stripy scarf?Either way, very cute and the start of the Jerin ship.Added in some Doctor Who flirting because why not. I can imagine James feeling more confident in his cosplay than himself, so I had fun with it.
Relationships: James Maguire/Erin Quinn
Comments: 10
Kudos: 80





	The Knight in Shining Armour (AKA James takes Erin to prom)

“James, Mary’s on the phone for you!

James was putting together the final touches to his Tom Baker Doctor outfit when he heard his aunt shout up to his room. He stopped in his tracks, turning from the mirror.

“What did you say?” He yelled

“Mary Quinn’s on the phone!” Deirdre shouted back, slightly more exasperated.

James was confused. Why was Mary asking for him? The girls had their prom tonight - he’d not stopped hearing about it for weeks, what with Michelle’s dilemma of which lad to take and the tiff between Erin and Clare which had lead to them not being on speaking terms. It had been a cold few days in school, with Erin bearing the brunt after choosing to take John Paul to the prom. He had his own opinion on the matter, although he hadn’t vocalised it to anyone because one, he knew it wouldn’t be listened to and two, he didn’t want to make Erin feel any worse. Sure, she wasn’t showing it, rather she was excited about the prospect of having “the biggest ride in Derry” take her to prom. But, occasionally, when he glanced over at her in class or at lunch, he could see deep down she was regretting choosing her friends over a lad.

“Why does she want to talk to me?”

“She’s not saying! Just get down here and take the phone off me, I’m missing London’s Burning!”

James sighed and made his way downstairs. His aunt passed the phone over to him, overtly rolling her eyes at the sight of his outfit and returned to the living room. James put the receiver to his ear.

“Hello?”

“Oh hi James, love” Mary’s voice was quiet.

“Is…everything ok?” James was growing concerned

“Erin’s been stood up by this John Paul fella”. James’ heart sank.

“He was meant to pick her up at 7 but I’m thinking it’s not gonna happen” Mary hushed, James now understanding why she was speaking quietly. He looked at his watch - it was 7:45pm. He didn’t know much about dating, but he was pretty sure being 45 minutes late meant bad news.

It didn’t really surprise him though; whilst he didn’t know him personally, he had watched how Erin forced herself onto him after his breakup, probably too forcefully, so it made sense that he’d decided otherwise. Still, it bothered him. Erin was his friend, and knowing her and how excited she’d been to go to prom, he could imagine how heartbroken she’d be. It was in that moment, that James knew what he had to do.

“I’ll be there in 10” James replied to Mary, not letting her say another word. He put the phone down and bolted up the stairs.

“James! What did Mary want?” Deirdre called after him.

“Erin’s been stood up” he gathered his keys and wallet from his bed, stopping in his tracks as he noticed his Tom Baker-eque stripy scarf. He hesitated, realising he’d now no longer be going to the Doctor Who convention. But it didn’t matter. There would be plenty of conventions - Erin was only going to have a limited number of proms. Compromising with himself, he wrapped the scarf around his shoulders and headed back downstairs, his aunt waiting for him at the door.

“So what are you doing?” She asked

“I’m...” James stuttered, his usual nervous disposition returning. “I’m going to take her to prom” he confirmed, both with his aunt and himself. He looked her straight in the eyes, something he didn’t normally do because, well, she terrified him. Sure, she was kind enough to let him live here after his mum dropped him in Derry, but he knew she wasn’t best pleased with it. He usually kept himself to himself, not wanting to be a bother or risk the chance of being called a ‘dick’ by Michelle. Normally, his aunt responded with lack of interest or a snarky remark, typically about him being English. But, this time, he watched as her face mellowed and a small smile crept in.

“You’re a good lad, James” she smiled, patting him on the shoulder

“Thanks” he smiled back, a warmth filling his body, feeling like he’d finally done something right.

“Be back by midnight” she said firmly, returning to her normal demeanour “I don’t want you lot getting into trouble” James headed out the door “Don’t worry, it’s just a school formal” James said over his shoulder, closing the door behind him.

Valiantly, he began walking at a pace. It was a bitter winter evening, his breath visible in the street lights. Turning the corner onto the street of the Quinn household, trepidation overcame him. What was he thinking? He couldn’t do this! Erin wasn’t waiting for him, she was waiting for John Paul. She hadn’t asked James to prom, probably the thought never crossed her mind. James was one of the girls, or rather the English fella everyone took the piss out of. Michelle always told him he’d have no chance finding a girlfriend, usually reminding him whenever he opened his mouth. He thought back to his brief fling with Katya, and how angry he was at Erin for ruining his plans to have sex with her at Jenny’s party. He’d imagined that would be his only chance of dating until he left school - the cards were stacked against him in Derry. He slowed down, wondering if he should turn round and go to his convention. Self confidence lacking, he was now unsure his bold move would end well. What if he got to the door and John Paul had showed up? He’d look like a right fool. Or worse, what if Erin turned him down? Just the thought of that made him even more depressed. He liked Erin, he’d probably say she was his favourite of the girls (never to their faces, mind). He had been curious of her since day one; she exuded confidence, the leader of the group and was passionately fierce about what she believed was right and wrong, which often lead to trouble. James had seen this with Katya; she wanted to protect him from doing something he’d regret, which whilst at the time was annoying, afterwards he was glad she’d intervened. He’d said he didn’t care, but he did. _Erin cared._

James stopped, realising he was now at the steps of the house. He breathed deeply, trying to exhale the fear overcoming him and a strange feeling in his stomach.

‘So that’s what butterflies feel like’ he thought.

He stepped closer to the door. He could hear movement; someone had walked past the door and was heading upstairs. Was it Erin? He knocked. Wait, what was he going to say? ‘Just be confident, James’ he told himself ‘ _pretend you’re the Doctor saving his companion from a monster!’_

He was such a nerd.

The door began to open. Using his newfound confidence, he stepped forward slightly to bring himself into the hallway, Erin staring at him. She didn’t look displeased, rather shocked, and sad. He could see she’d been crying, her makeup slightly smudged. Before she had a chance to say anything, he explained himself:

“Your mum rang” he smiled, hoping she’d put two and two together

“But what about your creep convention?” she replied, a smile creeping over her, possibly at calling it a ‘creep convention’ even though she knew what it was, and, maybe, James hoped, her willingness to listen to him.

“OK, it’s not a creep convention” he reminded her, slightly smirking “and…it’s not important” he felt his stomach knot again as he nodded toward the door “shall we go?”

Erin smiled brightly, a sight James realised he adored, knowing he’d done the right thing.

“Can you give me a minute?” she asked James. He nodded, watching as she hobbled up the stairs in her tight fitting dress.

The nervous energy he’d been feeling changed to excitement - his evening had taken a turn but it was one for the better. Out of the corner of his eye he noticed Mary standing at the kitchen door. She smiled kindly, and James felt like he’d had the “seal of approval” from Mrs Quinn. A few minutes passed and he was growing impatient, so he started pacing down the hall, the excitement but slight trepidation filling his body. Was this a date? He'd ask her to prom, right? What would the other girls think?

He came out of his thoughts as he heard an upstairs door shut and the sound of footsteps. He looked up the stairs as Erin appeared - wearing her Easter dress, the same one Orla was wearing to prom. She smiled, looking down at her feet bashfully. James was overcome with a feeling - one he'd not felt before. It was warm, comforting, yet made his palms sweaty and his thoughts turn to mush.

He watched as Erin walked down the stairs, her hair still styled but her outfit much more...Erin. As she got closer to him, his thoughts went back to the issue at hand - giving Erin the prom night she deserved. He held out his arm for her, like a gentleman would. She reciprocated, linking arms with him as they made their way outside. Closing the door behind him, he let her walk down the stairs, making sure she didn't trip. As they reached the path, she turned to face him.

"This is really kind of you" she said, looking down at her feet again.

"Well, we couldn't have you missing prom"

"I'd deserve it, with how I've acted this past week with you lot" she looked up at James "I'm sorry", her face was sincere..and adorable.

 _'James, control yourself_ ' he thought. 

"You don't really need to apologise to me, but it's appreciated" he tried to lighten the mood, holding out his arm again, "Come on, let's not be late - don't want to miss seeing Jenny be crowned Prom Queen"

Erin scoffed, taking his arm as they began the walk to school. A few moments of silence passed.

"I do feel bad you missing your convention" Erin reiterated "Are you wearing your outfit?", looking properly at what he was wearing for the first time.

"Yeah" he felt more self conscious now - maybe he should have changed.

"Well, it's very nice, I like the scarf"

"The scarf is very important - has to be long and stripy" James perked up again with her compliment,

"Why? Does it help...fight...aliens or something?" she laughed at her lack of understanding of Doctor Who.

James chucked "Oh dear, I think you need an education on Time Lords and their attire!"

"Time what?"

"Just stop, Erin" James pretended to be annoyed at her, shaking his head in dismay.

"Anyway" she continued "I think you make a good time..whatever you said"

"Thanks" James smiled "But, I am missing something to complete my outfit"

"What's that?" Erin asked "A companion" James started, "Usually a pretty girl, who the Doctor picks up from Earth and takes on his adventures with"

"Hmm" Erin smirked, her cheeks becoming red - was James flirting with her? Where had this confident James come from? Maybe it was the outfit.

"Well, seeing as you were so kind to take me to prom, I can return the favour in being your companion for the night"

"Sounds like a good deal" James nodded, his face turning pink as he made eye contact with Erin. They continued walking, arm in arm, along the streets of Derry. Whilst his night hadn't turn out like he expected, it did make him realise there was at least one girl in Derry who liked him for him. And that there was one girl in Derry that he liked, quite a lot. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! 
> 
> Just to add: I've seen a couple other fics written about this scene (I mean, why not, it's the best scene in Derry Girls!) but I wrote most of this last year and never got round to publishing it. I've not read those fics (yet) to ensure I don't subconsciously copy them, but I think its fun to see how others portray the characters so that's why I still wanted to publish mine :).


End file.
